


Witcher and wolf

by Wow_123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_123/pseuds/Wow_123
Summary: I just can't stop. Sansa is just such a gem.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHc5aVqsQ3l/?igshid=1jxov90grcuv8

Sansa deserves a witcher


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heal each other

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHgH9LvssnN/?igshid=2dn0rfmvun7b


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keeps coming

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHk6rmmssxr/?igshid=s2ogc1azjepv


End file.
